overgearedfandomcom-20200213-history
Legends
Information A legend is an existence that became a legend due to the ‘feats’, the achievements, that they built up to solve problems and people never stopped talking. They transcends like Transcendents the category of humans. As long as they aren't forgotten by people, legends don't die easily, which increases the lifespan of NPC legends. However, in the case of production classes, people concentrate more on the works produced than the makers themselves. The One who Became a Legend title have all legends in common as an exclusive privilege to be immune to status conditions, the minimum requirement to compete against Great Demons. There is a huge gap in strength between legends of the same era and even a greater gap with former legends. The Behen Archipelago is the place of succession for the next generation. It exist to pass on the power of the former legends that have maintained peace for hundreds of years thanks to their performance and sacrifice. A new legend is born, either by following the path of a former legend, or by pioneering through the own efforts with a growth type class or the own achievements. The title of a duke like Duke of Wisdom, a perfect Duke Title, is a symbol of legends and gives great power. There is usually a creation skill for every legend, no matter what kind. Chapters 182, 364, 535, 569, 681, 776, 1000 and 1139 The ability to make good use of battle gear is a basic thing for all the legends.Chapter 689 The legends that could threaten the great demons was normally one person per era. The frequency is historically very low.Chapter 573 Nine Legendary Class Users According to Lim Cheolho, there are a total of nine legendary classes based on the nine previous legends. As the new legends, the nine chosen people should lead the way until the normal classes catch up with them by gradually narrowing the gap with each Advancement, up to the fourth.Chapter 182 | Already from the third advancement, the difference is narrow. The mention of the fourth and chapter 789, the fourth leaves the realm of ordinary people without a gap. The conditions for acquiring one are very tricky. It cannot be achieved by deliberately targeting the traces left behind. Still, an opportunity does not disappear after a single failure.Chapter 849 Once successful, the level will be reseted back to 1.Chapter 287, 853, 914 Notes * It is unknown which class of Braham is meant as one of the nine legendary classes. If Grid can not become a Legendary Great Magician anymore, but Braham's Descendant, which class is now one of the nine legendary classes? It can only be one of the classes, also includes Duke of Wisdom, all legendary and available by Braham. * It is unknown whether Bow Saint has replaced the class Povia's Descendant or does not belong to the list. Nine Former Legends Growth Type Class Users Growth type classes can become legendary based on hints by the author and that the users are considered to have major impact in the novel. Once they reach the legendary status, the penalty is only the regression to level 300. But the difficulty of class quests is very high and the penalty after a failure is unbearably high. The permanent weakening after one made mistake is like walking a breathtaking tightrope.Chapter 853 Class Change Quest ongoing Notes * Among the growth type classes, Mumud's Descendant as well as Magic Swordsman of the Epics are categorized as 'growth type legendary class'. These start with legendary. However, a legendary class is also a hidden class and, like the rest, it is categorized as a 'growth type hidden class'. Current NPC legends and Grid's knights Past NPC Legends of the Tower of Wisdom Other Past NPC Legends Category:Affiliations